Portable computers have afforded their users great flexibility by allowing them to be used away from a power source. Such computers generally include a rechargeable battery and a detachable charger. Many manufacturers provide for an extra battery that can be substituted for the computer's battery to permit enhanced autonomy. It is known to charge this separate battery with a charger while the charger is not being used to charge the battery in the computer, and then to swap the batteries.